Michael De Santa
"Katsohan, sinä heräät yhtenä päivänä, ja jalkasi, ne vain pettävät, etkä voi juosta enää - Michael De Santa '''Michael De Santa' on yksi Grand Theft Auto V:n kolmesta päähenkilöstä. Michaelin tarina keskittyy siihen, kuinka hänen idyllinen perhe-elämänsä pysähtyy ja hän joutuu jälleen kohtaamaan rikollisen menneisyytensä. Keski-iän kriisi ajaa hänet päättämään; jatkaisiko tavallista perhe-elämää vai palaisiko rikosten pariin. Biografia Lapsuus Michaelin uskotaan syntyneen joko vuonna 1965 tai 1968, mahdollisesti Länsi-USA:ssa, mikä selittäisi hänen aiemman rikollisen uransa North Yanktonissa. Hän eli lapsena köyhässä ympäristössä, trailer parkissa. Hänellä ei ollut samoja mahdollisuuksia, mitä hänen lapsillaan on. Niinkuin Franklinilla ja Trevorillakin, hänen lapsuus oli vaikeaa. Michaelin isä oli alkoholisti ja hylkäsi hänet ja Michaelin äidin myöhemmin. Nuoruus Michael ajautui rikosten pariin hyvin nuorena. Hän teki ensimmäisen ryöstönsä Carber Cityssä vuonna 1988, missä hän onnistui varastamaan paikalliselta yritykseltä $10,000. Michael on ollut 20 vuotiaana vankilassa jo kahdesti. Hän on oppinut siellä monia hyödyllisiä taitoja mm. kuten kuinka tehdä tatuointeja ja hän on saanut lukuisia neuvoja rikosten tekoon. Vapauduttuaan vankilasta, Michael kehitti taitojaan mm. tarkka-ampujana ja johtajana. Myöhemmin hän tutustui Lester Crestiin, rikollisneroon, joka on auttanut häntä myöhemmin useissa ryöstöissä ja muiden tehtävien parissa. Vuonna 1993 hän tapasi Trevor Philipsin, joka salakuljetti tavaraa rajan yli. Michael ja Trevor tutustuivat toisiinsa paremmin ja alkoivat tehdä yhdessä rikoksia. Michael tapasi samoihin aikoihin nykyisen vaimonsa Amandan, joka toimi stripparina. Aikansa oltuaan yhdessä Amanda tuli raskaaksi ja he saivat lapsensa Jimmyn ja Traceyn trailer parkissa. Muutaman kuukauden jälkeen Michael ja Amanda menivät naimisiin. Michael tajusi, että heillä olisi nyt enemmän menetettävää, jos hän kuolisi, joten hän alkoi olemaan varovaisempi. Harmikseen Trevor huomasi, että Michaelista oli tullut heikompi. Muutama vuosi myöhemmin Trevor tutustui Brad Snideriin, ammattiryöstäjäänja Michaelin ja Trevorin tulevaan rikoskumppaniin. Brad ja Michael eivät tunteneet toisiaan kohtaan koskaan suurempaa empatiaa, mikä ajoi Bradin suunnittelemaan hetkeä, jolloin hän jättäisi Michaelin pois ja työskentelisi vain Trevorin kanssa. Jossain vaiheessa, vuonna 2004, Michael tapasi FIB-agentti Dave Nortonin. He tekivät sopimuksen, että Michael ilmiantaisi Bradin ja Trevorin turvapaikkaa ja 5-numeroista kuukausittaista maksua vastaan. Norton tarjosi Michaelille ja hänen perheelleen uudet identiteetit ja kodin Los Santoksessa. Norton lupautui tappamaan Michaelin tulevassa pankkiryöstössä, Ludendorffissa. Ryöstö kääntyi kuitenkin katastrofiksi, kun Trevor tappoi vartijan, kenet oli järjestetty pidättämään Michael aseella uhaten. Kymmenet poliisit piirittivät Michaelin, Bradin ja Trevorin ja olivat valmiita tappamaan heidät tarvittaessa. Paon aikana heitä jahtaava poliisi ampui pakoauton kuljettajan. Michael tarttui rattiin ja ohjasi auton hänen ja Daven sopimaan väijytyspisteeseen, jossa Michaelia oli odottamassa helikopteri. Asiat menivät suunnitelmien mukaan. Brad kuoli, kun Dave ampui häntä, hänen heittäytyessään Trevorin eteen. Michael otti toisen luodin, niin kuin oli suunniteltu ja näytteli että osuma oli kohtalokas. Trevor pääsi pakenemaan paikalta, eikä poliisit löytäneet häntä koskaan. Tapauksen jälkeen Michael Townley julistettiin kuolleksi. Bradin oletettiin menneen vankilaan, mutta todellisuudessa hän oli kuollut ja hänet haudattiin Michaelin hautaan Ludendorffissa. Michael muutti perheensä kanssa asumaan kartanoon, Rockford Hillsiin, epäviralliseen todistajansuojeluohjelmaan ja he ryhtyivät käyttämään sukunimeä De Santa. Lester Crest, joka suunnitteli suurimman osan ryöstöistä, muutti asumaan Los Santosiin, Murrieta Heightsiin ja tiesi Michaelin ja Daven sopimuksesta, mutta suostui olemaan kertomatta siitä. Trevor puolestaan päätti aloittaa uuden elämän pikkukylä Sandy Shoresissa, Muutaman mailin päässä Los Santoksesta. Hän kirjoitti kirjeen Bradille, jonka hän uskoi vielä olevan vankilassa. Dave Norton sai kirjeen käsiinsä ja vastasi siihen. Hän päätti ryhtyä kirjoittamaan Trevorille Bradin nimissä ja pitämään häntä sen kautta silmällä. Koska Michael uskoi Trevorin kuolleen, Dave ei kertonut hänelle asiasta. Unelmaelämää Rockford Hillsillä Michaelin elämä Los Santosissa oli pikkuhiljaa alkanut muuttua painajaiseksi. Hänestä oli tullut hyvin masentunut ajatellessaan taakse jäänyttä vauhdikasta rikolliselämäänsä verrattuna nykyiseen perhe-elämäänsä. Nyt hän käyttää useimmat päivät tullakseen humalaan tai makoillakseen epätoivoisena uima-altaallaan, välittämättä perheestään, tullessaan yhä narsistisemmaksi ja itsekeskeiseksi. Tämän takia Michaelin lapset ovat osoittaneet hänelle yhä vähemmän kunnioitusta ja jättäneet hänet huomioimatta, kun he ovat tulleet vanhemmiksi. Hänen avioliittonsa on kärsinyt paljon sen jälkeen kun hän jäi kiinni Amandan pettämisestä. Amandalla puolestaan on ollut suhteita useiden miesten kanssa ja hän on käyttänyt suurimman osan perheen rahoista kauneusleikkauksiin. Lopulta keski-iän kriisiä potenut Michael on ryhtynyt käymään ylihintaisella psykologi Isiah Friedlanderilla, joka ei näytä olevan lainkaan perillä Michaelin ongelmista. Tapahtumat GTA V:ssä On kulunut yhdeksän vuotta Michaelin kuoleman lavastuksesta. Hän tutustuu sattumalta Franklin Clintoniin. Armenialainen autokauppias Simeon Yetarian, kenelle Franklin tekee töitä on lähettänyt hänet ulosottamaan Michaelin pojan, Jimmyn ostamaa SUV:ia maksamattoman laskun takia. Franklin murtautuu De Santojen taloon ja vie SUV:in autotallista. Vähän matkaa ajettua takapenkillä, peiton alla piiloutuneena ollut Michael tulee esiin ja tähtää aseen kohti Franklinia ja käskee hänen ajamaan suoraan päin Simeon Yeatarianin autoliikkeen näyteikkunaa. Michael maksaa Franklinille ja pyytää häntä lähtemään, ennen kuin hän hakkaa Yetarianin. Muutama päivä myöhemmin Michael rentoutuu uima-altaallaan ja kuuntelee musiikkia. Yhtäkkiä hänet keskeyttää paikalle ilmestynyt Franklin joka tulee käyttämään Michaelin tarjouksen tarjota juomat. Hetken kuluttua Michaelille soittaa apua tarvitseva Jimmy joka on yrittänyt myydä perheen jahtia, mutta ostajat ovat kaapanneet sen ja hän on edelleen kyydissä. Raivostunut Michael ja Franklin päättävät lähteä auttamaan häntä. He onnistuvat saamaan veneen kiinni ja pelastamaan Jimmyn, mutta vene ei ole enään korjattavissa. Michael on Jimmylle vihainen, mutta vakuuttunut Franklinin ponnisteluista ja sanoo, että hän voi tulla heidän luokseen koska tahansa. Tilanteen jälkeen Michael palaa kotiin ja yllättää Amandan pettämässä häntä tennisvalmentajansa kanssa, joka pakenee paikalta. Franklin saapuu paikalle samalla hetkellä ja lähtee jahtaamaan valmentajaa Michaelin kanssa vinssiautolla. He seuraavat valmentajaa kartanoon. Vihainen Michael käskee Franklinin kiinnittämään vinssin vuorelle rakennetun talon perustuksiin ja he onnistuvat romauttamaan sen. Myöhemmin he saavat selville, ettei talo kuulukkaan tennisvalmentajalle, vaan Mexicolaisen huumekartellin johtajan Martin Madrazon tyttöystävälle. Hän lähettää miehensä Michaelin ja Franklinin perään. He onnistuvat eksyttämään heidät, mutta Madrazo löytääkin Michaelin kotiin ja käskee serkkunsa hakkaamaan Michaelin pesäpallomailalla. Hän vaatii 2,5 miljoonan dollarin korvauksia talosta, joihin Michaelilla ei tietenkään ole varaa. Michael ei näe muuta mahdollisuutta kuin palata rikolliseen elämäänsä ja päättää ottaa yhteyttä vanhaan ystäväänsä, Lester Crestiin, joka lupautuu auttamaan häntä, jos Michael sabotoi uuden Lifeinvader-Phonen prototyypin ja tappaa samalla yrityksen perustajan, Jay Norrisin. Michael tekee niin ja räjäyttää pommilla varustetun puhelimen, soittamalla siihen, sen julkistamistilaisuudessa. Tutkittuaan Vangelico Jewerlystorea he päättävät toteuttaa ryöstön. Michaelin vaatimuksesta, Franklin on mukana. Ryöstö sujuu hyvin ja Madrazo saa maksunsa. Michael ja Franklin saavat itsellensä pienet siivut ryöstösaaliista. Michaelin harmiksi,Trevor Philips saa kuulla ryöstöstä uutisissa. Trevorin hankkiuduttua eroon kilpailijoistaan Sandy Shoresissa, hän päättää lähteä Los Santosiin etsimään Michaelia. Muutaman viikon rentoutumisen jälkeen, Michael löytää jääkaapistaan marihuanaa mikä kuuluu Jimmylle. Tämä aiheuttaa valtavan väittelyn perheessä. Yhtäkkiä paikalle saapuu Trevor, mikä herättää kauhua ja shokin kaikissa. Tilanne keskeytyy, kun Jimmy lipsauttaa, että Tracey meni Fame or Shamen karsintoihin. Tajuttuaan, että Tracey häpäisee itsensä siellä, Michael ja Trevor kiirehtivät Maze Bank Arenalle. He löytävät Traceyn tanssimasta lavalla ja juontaja Lazlow Jonesin poseeraamassa epäilyttävästi hänen kanssaan, mikä raivostuttaa Michaelin ja Trevorin. He päättävät ottaa kiinni pakenevan Lazlowin. Trevor pakottaa hänet tanssimaan housut kintuissa samalla kun hän kuvaa puhelimella. Myöhemmin Tracey syyttää Michaelia, että tämä on pilannut hänen elämänsä. Muutama päivä myöhemmin Michael tapaa Dave Nortonin Galileo Observatoryn katolla. Dave selittää, että Michaelin päätös ryöstää jalkokivikauppa on tuonut hänet parrasvaloihin FIB:ssä. Hänen esimiehensä ovat lukeneet kansioita Michaelista ja tutkineet heidän "todistajansuojeluohjelma"-sopimustaan tarkemmin. Michael lupautuu auttamaan Davea säilyttämään uransa FIB:ssä. Michaelin ensimmäisenä tehtävä on löytää Ferdinand Kerimov, epäilty terroristi, kenet IAA on olettanut kuolleeksi. Dave järjestää Michaelin sisään ruumishuoneeseen ja hän löytää Kerimovin tunnuslaatan naisen ruumiista. Hän pakenee paikalta ja soittaa myöhemmin Franklinille. Michael ohjeistaa häntä lähtemään hänen turvallisuutensa takia kaupungista, sillä hänet voidaan liittää FIB:ssä ryöstöön. Franklin päättää kuitenkin jäädä. Michael jatkaa työskentelyä Nortonille ja tapaa hänen esimiehensä Steve Hainesin, korkeasti koulutetun ja korkeasti korruptoituneen FIB-agentin. Hän käskee Michaelia lyöttäytymään yhteen Trevorin ja Franklinin kanssa ja etsimään Ferdinand Kerimovia IAA-rakennuksesta. He kaappaavat Kerimovin sieltä ja tuovat hänet varastorakennukseen jossa Trevor kiduttaa häneltä tietoa Azerbaijanilaisesta terrorististä, Tahir Javanista. Lopulta he saavat selville hänen olinpaikkansa ja Michael tappaa Javanin. Myöhemmin Michael palaa kotiinsa ja löytää vaimonsa joogaohjaaja-Fabienin kanssa, joka pyytää Michaelia liittymään heidän seuraansa. Lopulta hän suostuu tulemaan joogaamaan heidän kanssaan pihalle. Fabienin lähentelevät yoga-asennot Amandan kanssa suututtaa Michaelin, joka tönäisee Fabienia, mutta putoaakin itse uima-altaaseen. Amanda ja Fabien poistuvat yhdessä paikalta. Michael menee yläkertaan ja puhuu Jimmylle, joka pyytää häntä viemään hänet Burger Shotiin hakemaan paketin kaveriltaan. Michael ajaa sinne ja Jimmy ottaa kaveriltaan huumeita ja juotavaa. Matkalla kotiin Michael juo hieman Jimmyn juomasta. Jimmy paljastaa, että juomassa on ketamiinia, mikä aiheuttaa Michaelille välittömästi hallusinaatioita. Jimmy työntää hänet ulos autosta ja jatkaa matkaa. Michael herää alusvaatteissaan muutaman korttelin päästä kodistaan. Saavuttuaan hän löytää Amandan jättämän viestin,jossa lukee että hän ja muu perhe on jättänyt Michaelin hänen yhä epämääräisemmän käyttäytymisensä takia. Myöhemmin Trevor ottaa yhteyttä Michaeliin ja pyytää häntä mukaan ryöstämään yksityisarmeija Merryweatherin kontteja satamassa. Ryöstö sujuu suunnitelmien mukaan ja Trevor löytää super-aseen kontista. Lester toteaa, että on liian vaarallista antaa aseen päätyä Trevorin kaltaisten hullujen käsiin ja käskee heitä palauttamaan sen. Michael ja Franklin ovat samaa mieltä. Trevor on siitä raivoissaan, että hän ei voi pitää vaivalla hanktittua ryöstösaalista. Merryweather-ryöstön jälkeen Norton ja Haines ottavat yhteyttä Michaeliin, Frankliniin ja Trevoriin. Tällä kertaa heidän tehtävänään on ryöstää panssaroitu kuljetusauto, joka kuljettaa IAA:n saamia rahoja huumekauppaoperaatioista. Haines haluaa nämä rahat FIB:lle. Lyhyen valmistautumisajan jälkeen, ryöstö sujuu suunnitelmien mukaan. Michaelia käsketään toimittamaan rahat miljonääri Devin Westonille, joka tarjoaa hänelle sopimusta elokuvatuottaja Solomon Richardsin kanssa. Kuitenkin, Michaelin tulee varastaa Westonille useita arvoautoja Franklinin ja Trevorin kanssa. Michael suostuu ja toimittaa autot hänelle ja pääsee tapaamaan Solomon Richardsia, joka pestaa hänet apulaisekseen. Michaelin ensimmäinen tehtävä on saada Ancelottin rikollisperheen jäsen Rocco Pelosi tottelemaan Richardsin toiveita näyttelijöiden suhteen, hänen elokuvassaan Meltdown. Solomon on tyytyväinen Michaelin toimintaan ja päästää hänet tuottajaksi elokuvaansa. Martin Madrazo pyytää Michaelin ja Trevorin myöhemmin hänen luokseen Madrazo pitää Michaelina nyt ystävänään ja pyytää häntä ja Trevoria ampumaan serkkunsa yksityislentokoneen alas. Michael tekee osansa ja ampuu lentokoneen alas pakettiautossa olevella tykillä. Tuhouttuaan lentokoneen ja pakettiauton, hänelle selviää, että Madrazo on huijannut heitä maksun suhteen. Trevor päättää kidnapata tämän vaimon, Patrician, vaikka tietää vallan hyvin, mitä Madrazo on valmis tekemään rakkaansa takaisin saamiseksi. Michael suostuu piilottelemaan Trevorin kanssa Sandy Shoresissa. Heidän ollessa paossa, Norton ja Haines suunnittelevat uuden iskun IAA:ta vastaan. Tällä kertaa heidän kolmikon tulisi varastaa vaarallista hermokaasua IAA:n kemialliselta laitokselta, Humane Labsista, jota IAA käyttäisi mahdollisesti terrori-iskun toteuttamiseen, saadakseen lisää varoja Yhdysvaltojen hallitukselta tapauksen selvittämiseen. Varojen saamiseksi tähän operaatioon, Michaelin, Trevorin ja Franklinin on ryöstettävä Paleto Bayn pankki, jossa on miljoonien edestä talletuksia korruptoituneilta viranomaisilta huumeviljelijöihin. Suunniteltuaan ryöstön, Michael ja Trevor tapaavat Trevorin asuntovaunulla, jossa he keskustelevat ja juovat olutta jonkin aikaa. Lähdettyään sieltä Franklin soittaa Trevorille ja kertoo olevansa jäljittämässä jäljelle jääneitä O'Neilin veljeksiä, jotka ovat kostonhimoisia Trevorin hyökättyä heidän tilalleen. Franklin ottaa Chopin avulla O'Neilit kiinni, heidän törmättyään maasturillaan hirveen. He pakenevat metsään, Raton Canyonin lähelle. Franklin pyytää Trevorilta apua ja hän saapuu Michaelin kanssa paikalle helikopterilla, jota hän käytti Ferdinand Kerimovin kaappaamiseen IAA-rakennuksesta. Franklin, Trevor ja Michael saavat hoidettua O'Neilin veljekset lopulta ja palaavat takaisin Sandy Shoresiin. Käyttäen armeijan massiivisia luotiliivejä ja aseita, he ryöstävät Paleto Bayn pankin onnistuneesti ja saavat ryöstösaaliista pienen summan itselleen. Suurin osa rahoista menee Hainesille ja Nortonille, jotta he voivat ostaa tarvittavat varusteet IAA:n kemiallisen laitoksen ryöstöön. Sillä välin Michael, Trevor ja Franklin hoitavat toisen tehtävän ja hyökkäävät Merryweatherin kuriirijunaan, mikä kuljettaa kultaharkkoja ja korvaamattomia artifakteja, jotta he voivat maksaa korvaukset Madrazolle. Trevor kaappaa junan ja ajaa suistaa sen raiteilta sillan yli. Michael puolestaan sukeltaa junan vaunuun, josta hän valitse harvinaisen Aztec-patsaan, jota Madrazo voisi mahdollisesti arvostaa. Trevor on todella tyytymätön hänen valintaansa, mutta leppyy, kun Michael ehdottaa, että he voisivat ryöstää Union Depositoryn, saatuaan FIB:n pois kuvioista. Michaelin palattua kotiinsa, Los Santosiin, Trevor tulee käymään hänen luonaan, ilmoittamatta etukäteen. Trevor ehdottaa Michaelille suunnitelmaa Bradin saamiseksi pois Bolingbroken vankilasta. Michaelin vastahakoisuus johtaa keskusteluun, jolloin Trevorille selviää, että Brad on kuollut ja hänet on haudattu Michaelin hautaan North Yanktonissa. Järkyttynyt Trevor päättää matkustaa sinne pienkoneella hätäisesti, ottaakseen selvää asiasta, Michael perässään. Tultuaan Ludendorffiin Michael seisoo hänen (Bradin) haudallaan. Michaelin ja hänen keskusteltuaan, Raivostunut Trevor vannoo tappavansa Michaelin ja päättää poistuttua paikalta, jättäen Michaelin oman onnensa nojaan ja pian hautausmaalle saapuvat Wei Chengin kätyrit, jotka kaappaavat Michaelin. Kätyrit olettavat tämän olevan suhteessa Trevorin kanssa, vakoiltuaan heitä aikana, jolloin Michael asui Trevorin asuntovaunussa, Sandy Shoresissa. Lopulta, hänen ollessa vankina hylätyssä tehtaassa Los Santosissa, kaappaajiensa armoilla, Franklin saa selville Michaelin sijaintinnin ja onnistuu pelastamaan hänet. Michael vierailee myöhemmin studiolla, jatkaakseen töitä idolinsa Solomon Richardsin kanssa. Löydettyään Pelosin ja hänen apulaisensa Giannin pahoinpitelemässä Richardsia, Michael ottaa nämä kiinni ja tappaa heidät. Palattuaan studiolle, Richards pitää sanansa ja tekee Michaelista virallisen tuottajan tulevaan elokuvaansa. Michael jättää viestin Amandan vastaajaan, jossa hän yrittää vakuuttaa tämän kertomalla, että tekee viimeinkin jotain kunnollista. Michael ja Franklin ovat kutsuttu jälleen tekemään uutta tehtävää Hainesille. Tällä kertaa luvassa olisi murtautuminen FIB-rakennukseen, josta heidän pitäisi varastaa raskauttavat todisteet Hainesia vastaan. Tämä sujuu kutakuinkin suunnitelmien mukaan ja Michael ja Franklin saavat tiiminsä kanssa poistettua Hainesin tiedoston FIB:n palvelimilta. Myöhemmin Michael tapaa Hainesin ja Nortonin Kortz Centerissä. Steve päättää yrittää pidättää Michaelin peittääkseen osallisuutensa operaatioon. Paljastuu, että paikalla oleva Hainesin partneri Sanchez työskentelee kilpailevalle FIB-tiimille ja on jo pitkään aikonut pidättää kaikki kolme osallisuudestaan operaatioon. Pian kuiteninkin paikalle saapuu IAA-tiimi, jota johtaa U.L. Paper-kontakti, joka on puolestaan heidän kaikkien perässä FIB:n jatkuvan sabotoinnin takia. Myös Michaelin perässä oleva Merryweather ilmestyy lopulta kuviohin. Tilanne karkaa äkkiä käsistä ja Hainesia ammuttaan jalkaan. Hän onnistuu kuitenkin pakenemaan paikalta, tappaen Sanchezin. Dave ja Michael puolestaan joutuvat taistelemaan tiensä Merryweatherin palkkasotilaiden, sekä IAA- ja FIB-agenttien läpi. (Michaelilla on tässä vaiheessa mahdollisuus tappaa U.L. Paper-kontakti) Yhtäkkiä paikalle ilmestyykin Trevor, joka päättää pelastaa Michaelin, vaikka hän vannoi North Yanktonissa tappavansa hänet, sillä hän haluaa tehdä vielä yhden ryöstön; the Big Scoren. Michael, Dave ja Trevor onnistuvat lopulta pakenemaan ja radiossa uutisoidaan verilöylystä Kortz Centerillä. Asuttuaan jonkun aikaa yksin, Michael alkaa tuntea itsensä yksinäiseksi ja päättää jälleen tuoda perheensä yhteen. Tämän ja Michaelin osallisuuden Solomon Richardsin elokuavaan ansiosta, asiat alkavat taas sujua, kunnes hän menee eräänä päivänä tapaamaan Solomonia hänen toimistoonsa, jossa on paikalla Devin Weston ja Molly Schulz. Devin kertoo hyödyntävänsä osuuttaan studion tontin vakuutussopimukseen ja aikoo purkaa sen ja rakentaa tilalle useita kerrostaloja, saaden paljon voittoa tästä. Tapaaminen kehkeytyy väittelyksi, josta Molly päättää paeta Michaelin ja Solomonin elokuvan master-kopio mukanaan. Michael päättää lähteä hänen peräänsä. Paniikissa oleva Molly suuntaa poliisit ja Michael perässään kohti lentokenttä, jonne hän parkkeeraa autonsa ja lähtee juoksemaan hysteerisenä kohti hangaaria, koska hän pelkää mitä Michael voisi tehdä hänelle. Kauhun vallassa Molly juoksee hangaarin sisään, eikä huomaa lentokonetta, joka on lähdössä sieltä ja imeytyy filmirulla mukanaan lentokoneen turbiiniin kuollen välittömästi. Michael onnistuu pelastamaan elokuvan ja pakenee poliiseja, jonka jälkeen hän palauttaa sen Solomonille. Hän soittaa myöhemmin Michaelille ja kutsuu hänet elokuvansa ensi-iltaan.Ensi-ilta koittaa. Michael on kutsunut Jimmyn mukaansa. Ennen elokuvaa hän käy ostamassa itselleen smokin Ponsonbystä, josta Jimmy tulee hakemaan hänet limusiinillä. Tästä he suuntaavat kohti elokuvateatteria. Paikan päällä he tapaavat odottamattomasti Devinin, joka uhkailee Traceytä ja Amandaa, heidän aikaisemman "sekaannuksen" takia. Tästä säikähtänyt Michael kiirehtii kotiinsa, jonne Merryweatherin palkka-armeija on tunkeutunut tappamaan Traceyn ja Amandan. Michael onnistuu tappamaan tunkeilijat ja käskee perhettään pakenemaan kodistaan. Muutama päivä tämän jälkeen Michael soittaa Lesterille ja pyytää häntä järjestelemään asiat Union Depositoryn ryöstöä varten valmiiksi. Tulee ryöstön aika. Michael, Franklin, Trevor ja Lester sekä muu porukka onnistuvat viemään Union Depositoryltä kultaharkkoja 201 miljoonan dollarin edestä. Loppu Michelin kohtalo riippuu siitä, aikooko Franklin tappaa hänet, Trevorin vai kaikki ketkä ovat pettäneet heitä. Henkilöt, jotka Michel De Santa on murhannut *Jay Norris - Murhattu Lester Crestin pyynnöstä, jotta hän voisi auttaa Michaelia ryöstössä. *Peten assistentti - Kuristettu kuoliaaksi, jotta hän ei soittaisi hälytystä IAA:n ruumishuoneella *Tahir Javan - Murhattu Steve Hainesin käskystä, epäiltyä häntä yhteydestä terroristiryhmään. *Javier Madrazon lentäjä - Kuoli Michaelin ammuttua heidän yksityiskoneensa alas. *Walton O'Neil - Murhattu hän ollessa kostamassa Trevor Philipsille . *Wynn O'Neil - Murhattu hänen ollessa kostamassa Trevor Philipsille. *Gianni - Murhattu, kun hän pahoinpiteli Solomon Richardsin *Rocco Pelosi - Murhattu, kun hän pahoinpiteli Solomon Richardsin. Stranger and Freaks - murhat *Abigail Mathers - Mahdollista tappaa tehtävässä Death to Sea. Yleiskatsaus Ulkonäkö Michael on joko 45 tai 48-vuotias, hänellä on harmahtava tumma tukka sekä vihreät silmät. Michael on 1.88 metriä pitkä ja hän painaa 95 kiloa. Virallisissa mainoskuvissa Michaelilla on siniset silmät. Hänellä on valmiiksi arpi kasvoissaan ja kevyt parransänki ympäri hänen kasvojaan. Michaelilla on Lexington-hiustyyli, jota on kuvailtu melko samanlaiseksi kuin CJ:llä. Michaelin liikkeet pelissä ovat paljon hiitampia, kuin Franklinilla tai Trevorilla. Pac Man-tehtävän aikana Franklin kuvailee Michaelia Lamarille että hän on hieman lihava, mutta loppujalopuksi voimakas. Michaelin alustavaan vaatevarastoon kuuluu kaksiosainen harmaa puku ilman kravaattia sekä rantashortsit sandaalien ja poolopaidan kanssa. Hänen harmaa pukunsa on Michaelin eniten käytetty asuste mainoskuvissa. Persoona Michael on persoonaltaan erittäin sekava. Hänen hyvästä ja pahasta persoonastaan on käyty keskustelua Hän viettää lukemattoman paljon ajastaan muistellen menneitä ja vanhoja hyviä aikoja. Dan Houserin kuvaus Michaelista "Michael, to me, is... Who is he? I know who he is, I'm just trying to... He's the person who is trying to ignore some rather large mistakes that they have made. The person who's trying to forget about certain practical but still selfish decisions that they took. He's a man, also, obsessed by images and by appearances and who, when the world doesn't live up to those images and appearances, doesn't know what to do. He just retreats into his head. What he also is, when we started out... What he kind of evolved into as we began thinking about him and developing him... He was the first character we came up with. He began as the idea of, what happens to a regular GTA protagonist after they retire? Then you think, what would make him retire? He's a man with a big ego and plenty of good values and plenty of bad values." da:Michael De Santa de:Michael (V) en:Michael (GTA V) es:Michael fr:Michael De Santa hu:Michael De Santa it:Michael De Santa pl:Michael De Santa pt:Michael De Santa ro:Michael De Santa ru:Майкл Де Санта tr:Michael De Santa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:GTA V hahmot Luokka:Päähenkilöt